


Expectations

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [13]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah finds herself empathizing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

Sarah groaned as she collapsed onto her bed. Her father and stepmother had been late getting home and as much as she loved Toby, his head cold had made them both miserable tonight.

Dress rehearsals for the senior play were tomorrow, tonight's math and English homework lay untouched on her desk, and she still had three college application essays to finish by the end of the week. As her fingers brushed the white and tawny feather beneath her pillow, she had a thought that drew a pained laugh from her.

I'm exhausted from living up to their expectations of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - #33 Expectations from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes challenge.  
> This prompt spawned two drabbles


End file.
